


ii; one sick dog

by alifetime



Series: wolf pups [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Vanya Hargreeves, Beta Klaus Hargreeves, Gen, No Incest, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Omega Number Five | The Boy, Platonic Relationships, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Scenting, Vanya Hargreeves-centric, but he's a lil' pup still, five ain't your typical omega, okay but vanya tries to mother five but uno reverse card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifetime/pseuds/alifetime
Summary: As Vanya returns to her chair to play the violin, people stare. Oh, right, Five’s scent was all over her. Although that didn’t seem to stop the measly alpha’s in her group from prying.-“Can you back off?” Vanya didn’t want to growl to warn the alpha, but she would if he didn’t stop ogling her like a piece of meat.“Who’s that scent you have on you?” The alpha licked her lips, a dangerous glint in her eyes. “You got a fresh omega in your pack?”“Yeah,” Vanya snapped, snatching up her violin, “and he’s my baby brother, so leave it be.”
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: wolf pups [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024606
Comments: 21
Kudos: 272





	ii; one sick dog

**Author's Note:**

> since some wanted more , i wrote another -- thank you for the support ^^
> 
> [ not edited ]

Five’s new presentation as an omega didn’t stop them all from seeing him as their pack’s pup. His heat had gone and done with, and he still looms around the academy as if he owns the place, and yet it still didn’t halt Allison’s hovering, Vanya’s protective, wandering eyes, Luther’s stiffness to keep an eye on him and Diego’s reluctance to let him out on patrol with him. 

Klaus and Ben seemed perfectly fine in sitting back and enjoying the show; the show being Five angrily sneering at them whenever they became too oblivious to his rules against touching him and blinking away in frustration when both Allison’s and Luther’s mother-henning refused to seize. 

“Ain’t he just adorable?” Klaus would childishly squeal—whether it was sarcastically or genuine, Vanya had no clue. But she would like to guess the latter—Klaus had a strange way when expressing his true feelings.

Ben had scoffed. “Don’t let Five hear you say that.” 

Even so, Diego made it clear that they shouldn’t shove Five’s status in his face. Despite what his second gender told them, he was still as feisty and mouthy as he’d always been. If it weren’t for his scent and stature, he could very easily pass off as a beta, or perhaps even alpha. Hence why it was a shock to them all when he was writhing and crying in bed, wanting someone to hold him as he started the painful procedures of his first heat. 

A week well spent, Vanya mused to herself. Although the heat infiltrated the room, all of them treated Five as their pup instead of omega. It just seemed fitting and Allison sure loved pampering Five during their heat shared. He may have been all cuddles and whining then, but he didn’t fail to curse up a storm as soon as the typical omega-disorientation faded. Scowling at them for being in his room and demanding they leave before he promptly snapped their necks. An empty threat but they had all shuffled out, not wanting to test their littlest brother's patience. 

Even so, he was beginning to let them nearer. None of them dared to scent him like they often did with Allison whenever she was around. They often found him subtly scenting their things, such as the blanket Vanya let him have whenever he stayed over. He would drown himself in her scent and turn to mark the blanket and she found it utterly adorable. (Not that she would ever admit that). Though her big sister alpha instincts just wanted to smuggle that boy in her blankets and have his soft scent everywhere. A somewhat comfort, knowing that Five had been near her and had been safe at the moment. 

So, after a week of not teaching kids any violin lessons and no practice with the violin itself, Vanya woke up and began getting ready to go to rehearsals. Sometimes going back there haunted her—reminded her of what she had done to all those people and how she had caused the apocalypse. A fraction of it was left in her mind, and how she had strangled her siblings to near death with her powers when they got too close for comfort. Some part of her was relieved she hardly remembered it, but that didn’t stop the fear in Allison’s eyes for a while after they found each other again. 

When she walked from her bedroom to start a morning coffee, the soft scent of pinewood flooded the room and she turned, smiling fondly when seeing Five wrapped up on her sofa. He was surrounded by her blankets, purring (Klaus loved to tease Five about his purring which earned sharp glares and threats of death) softly into the comfort of Vanya’s blankets. She hated to wake him up but he might as well enjoy some breakfast with her. 

“Five?” she called and the omega awoke, a little startled. He was a light sleeper—always had been. But knowing Five had spent decades in the apocalypse with definite PTSD had caused him to develop a very light sleeping habit. “Hey, you could have woken me up and taken my bed.”

Five grumbled under his breath, saying how the sofa was perfectly comfortable. Vanya smirked, heading towards the kitchen. “Mind makin’ me some coffee?” he said, voice nasally. 

“Sure,” she replied, already getting the grounded coffee out from the pot. It wouldn’t hurt him to have something to eat either so she settled on some toast for now. When she glanced at Five he was mostly sitting up, blanket pressed against his nose as he swayed slightly. She didn’t know whether he was suppressing a stim or swaying because he was tired—either way, she didn’t want to break him from the comfort he was displaying. 

By the time the coffee had been made, Vanya had also made the toast—jam for her and peanut butter for Five. He thanked her quietly and, not wanting it to be awkward, she switched on the T.V., uninterested in the things on the news, but it drowned out the chewing noises that always aggravated Five so much. 

There was akin to nervousness surrounding Five’s little bubble. Ever since his heat ended, he seemed to present that. Not that Vanya could blame him. Although societies standards for omegas are gradually improving, it was still unheard of for an omega to go out all alone. And Five did that a lot. An omega would at least have someone else beside them because, even though it’s been proven that omegas can take care of themselves just as easily as alphas (example, Five), if an alpha refuses to acknowledge the omega’s personal bubble then something bad can happen. It didn’t help that an alpha could always smell when an omega was nearing heat—sometimes before an omega themselves can feel it. It can trigger an early rut if an alpha is approaching and some—for whatever reason—lose control of themselves when it’s always been clear that an alpha has pure command of their body. The heat may make them feel disorientated and make them want to relieve themselves, but they are capable of walking away and leaving an omega alone. Hell, Vanya’s rehearsal class is filled with omega’s and she and most of the alphas in her class don’t even blink in the direction of an omega approaching heat. 

The only way Five would talk to her about this is if she approached it carefully. Perhaps her little brother was more than cautious of the outside because of his new omega status? It would have certainly made Vanya nervous. And although Allison had security guards tied to her at any fan meet and sign up, or at any celebrity event, she told Vanya that it was still a little unnerving even though she could easily fight any alpha off. 

“Hey, Five?” she said when she finished her toast. Five had long since finished his and was cradling the coffee cup to his chest, still swaying in a gentle motion. “Why did you come here?”

Five said that sometimes the academy was too big, too empty. Even with Luther and Klaus still living there, it was too much for him. He liked visiting Vanya’s place because he had said it felt homey and lived in. He would often visit Diego’s little studio, though because Diego was hardly ever there, he never bothered going. Ben’s and Allison’s apartments were a lot like Vanya’s—with Allison’s being bigger but still homey and Ben’s warm and cosy—Five often found himself sleeping on their sofas too. 

“Check if you were alive,” Five said and Vanya didn’t doubt for a second he was telling the truth. “And to see if you got locks on your window, which you haven’t. I climbed in easily.” 

Vanya rolled her eyes, picking up their plates and her empty coffee mug. “No ones gonna attack me, Five. I can take care of myself.” 

“Say that when the rapist climbs into your living room.”

The first time she heard such a foul word leave his lips was disturbing because despite him being fifty-eight, it was still from a thirteen-year-old. Now she was immune, simply because Five always warned them all of rapists, murderers, thieves … it made Vanya wonder what he had seen out on his commissions. 

“Any other reason you’re here?”

Slow and steady … they always agreed to be slow and steady when it came to Five. Never berate him and be gentle. Not that Five needed to know that they tread like kitten paws around him, but it was the only way to keep him calm and collected without him bursting out in a phase of arrogant insults. 

“I’m just at a loss…” he mumbled as if he didn’t want to admit that he was indirectly asking for advice. Vanya didn’t call him out on it. “Diego” —she should have known— “Is being a complete asshole.”

“How, exactly?”

“He won’t let me go out with him as much anymore.”

“Figures.”

Five scowled at her and it wasn’t as if she expected anything more from him. “That’s not the point.”

“It kinda is the point.”

“Wouldn’t it be safer for an omega? I was a quote, unquote, pup so it would have been more dangerous, right?”

Vanya shrugged. “Unless there are a loud of paedophiles roaming the area, then being a pup is technically safer.”

“For fucks sake.” 

There wasn’t much else Vanya could say. Did he want it simple? Then she would have to break it down to him that despite the protection held over omegas has significantly improved, there is still a high risk of them being assaulted. And the thought of little Five going out there with Diego made her skin crawl. 

When she turned back around, she panicked when she saw him getting up, ready to leave. “Whoa, whoa, where are you going?”

The pause was condescending as he stretched his hand towards the door. With one eyebrow raised, he opened the door, walked out and made sure to slam it shut. The difficulty with having a brother that was consciously much older than you stuck inside a thirteen to fourteen-year-old body was the mentality that he was still … a little kid. A newly presented omega kid and Vanya still couldn’t see him anymore than a small pup. And she knew the others felt the same. Other times, such as when he was out with Diego when he was cursing up a storm and taking sole responsibility for every little thing they did, then the old man in him was like a slap in the face. That could all be mistaken for a grumpy, little teenage with wild second-gender pheromones. His frustration didn’t help his scent and Vanya has yet to be seen out in public with him. 

Granted, he would be safe with Diego. The poor guy made a big show and dance about scenting Five as much as possible before they explored the city's darkest corners. Anything to keep some grizzly alpha, possibly beta and (rarest) omega away from his little brother. In return, as Vanya and the rest of them watched idly by with a small smirk on their face, Five had lent as far away as possible when Diego thoroughly marked him, squeezing his eyes shut as if the thought disgusted him. (In a way, it probably did—Five has been very vocal about how omegas should be free to walk around without any scents on them without the possibility of no danger. Not to mention that Five detested any type of physical affection so when Diego’s nose scuffed his neck he was less than happy but allowed it to happen if only to make Diego happy). 

Watching and knowing that Five was continuously walking around by his lonesome made Vanya uncomfortable. And she was trying so hard to understand that omegas want their free will and not for any beta or alpha to tell them it was unsafe—and damn, she does understand. But no matter what, it will always be dangerous for an omega to go out by themselves. Reports of omegas being found in an untimely matter happened too often. Her time in the 60s shook her to the core—how poorly people like Allison with her black and omega status angered her so damn much. Or the way Klaus was treated for being simply attracted to the same gender, the ( mnormal) opposite secondary-genders as well as the (not so normal) same secondary-gender. Hell, Carl freaked on Vanya and Sissy simply because the thought of two women together was unusual, sinful, even though Vanya is an alpha and Sissy was an omega. 

Even today, the movement for Black Lives Matter still wasn’t complete. Same-sex marriage and relationships are still denied in too many countries. And the omega status? People treated it as if it was the lesser of both when it was just as important. 

Was there any use in worrying over Five being out there all alone? Yes, but Five wouldn’t want her tomorrow. He can look after himself. 

After leaving for rehearsals, she couldn’t stop thinking about it. Comments that had been sad around her before about Allison’s scent frustrated her, but not enough to make her snap as of yet. Most alpha’s in her group were chill and respectful alpha’s. But there were these three, two women and one man, who made sexist remarks upon omegas all the damn time. Although her timid nature was escalating to overlapping the doorstep, Vanya tried not to get involved. 

Vanya kept to herself and sat in the row of the second chair, next to a beta who she was becoming quite friendly with. They chatted quietly before their constructor came in and settled them down. 

Sometimes, their rehearsals were more relaxing than serious. As of now, they weren't due another performance for at least a month. People messed up, others talked when their instruments weren’t on queue, and whilst Vanya’s hand paused their movements on the strings of her violin, she picked up the overwhelming scent of the three alphas she couldn’t stand who were conveniently placed in front of her. One of the women had turned to look at her multiple times and she didn’t quite understand why.

Before the end, the same alpha turned and whispered, “Who’s that scent on you?”

At this point, Vanya’s violin was fading to a slow, but she nearly missed the smooth beat when the question caught her off guard. 

“You were off for a week, right?” She smirked and Vanya felt suddenly ill. “Got yourself an omega?”

Deciding to ignore her was the best she could do. People realise that you can hold the scent of your family members, right? Five and Vanya may not look alike in any way, there was such a thing as adoption. Such shame between the whole Allison and Luther thing was disclosed ages ago but the thought still made Vanya feel sick. 

By the time they finished and an intermission was informed, the hall exploded into soft chatter. Vanya placed her violin down and was about to turn to chat to the beta beside, perhaps ask her if she wanted to grab some lunch 

_(build on that confidence, vanya)_

she was suddenly invaded by a nose pressing up near her neck. With a small, undignified yelp, she spun around, nearly falling over her chair and knocking into the beta beside her. 

“Can you back off?” Vanya didn’t want to growl to warn the alpha, but she would if he didn’t stop ogling her like a piece of meat.

“Who’s that scent you have on you?” The alpha licked her lips, a dangerous glint in her eyes. “You got a fresh omega in your pack?” From behind her was the other alpha from before and their male friend. All of their pupils were dilated, power-hungry for a young, new omega. 

_“Yeah,”_ Vanya snapped, snatching up her violin, “and he’s my baby brother, so leave it be.” 

“How old is he?” The male stepped up, wetting his lips with his tongue. 

“Thirteen,” Vanya said with disgust written over her face. “He’s a _minor._ And even if he wasn’t, I wouldn’t let you three anywhere near him.”

“Protective, I see,” said one of the she-alphas. “Surely you’d want your precious baby brother to be protected by some of the _best_ alphas.” 

Weren’t these three alphas her age? They were acting like middle-schoolers and it nearly drove Vanya up the wall. “Trust me, he can look after himself. Probably better than me or you.” She liked to think her and Five were on the same page when it came to protecting themselves, but there was no doubt for Five’s intelligence and capability to make a life for his own. His physical appearance disallowed him so. 

For a bit, they seemed to back off. Beside Vanya, the beta took her aside and reassured her that everything was fine. They grabbed lunch, stayed in one of the break rooms together but Vanya couldn't help thinking of those three alphas. How they had spoken, the dangerous glint in their eyes, how they hadn't seemed to care about Five’s age. 

“Hey…” The beta, whose name was Reyna, quietly called out to her when she zoned out. “Don’t worry about what those assholes said.”

Vanya blushed—she hadn’t realised she had stopped listening to what Reyna was talking about. “S-Sorry, it’s just—”

“He’s your little brother? Yeah, I get it.” Reyna looked sympathetic. “My little brother’s an omega too. He’s twenty-five, so not a minor. If you don’t mind me asking, how comes there’s such a big age gap between you and your brother?”

(it’s complicated, you know?)

“We’re adopted,” said Vanya. She was happy that Reyna didn’t know about her book. As of yet, at least. “Parents wanted more kids when I flew the nest.” How else was she supposed to explain it? It wasn’t as if she were trying to impress the she-beta. 

Unfortunately, it seemed as if some alphas just couldn’t keep their noses from a business they had no part in playing in. 

“So, you’re not even related?” The male said, all three coming into one of the rooms. Vanya felt as if she were one of those girls in the movies being confronted by high school bullies. However, she couldn’t help but almost smirk at the thought. All of them were full-grown adults. “And you still haven’t had a piece of him yet?”

“When you’re raised as siblings, you tend to think of that person as a brother or sister,” Vanya said nonchalantly, unbeknownst to her mistake in her words. “I don’t care if you’re not related or not, it’s still incest. Y'all are nasty.”

“I thought you said he came along when you left home?” said one of the she-alphas. “So you wouldn’t have been raised together.”

 _Oh shit._

“Oh, Vanya, Vanya…” she tutted as if mocking her. The dangerous glint was swirling in daggers in those alpha eyes. She knew that look too well. The same look Carl had whenever he eyed up Sissy. “You dirty dog.”

Vanya forced herself to not physically gag. They were eyeing her brother through her and before she knew it, she was growling—they had the decency to look a little startled to hear a growl out of little Vanya. “Back. _Off.”_ her fangs poked the inside of her lip and she knew she would lose control, especially when she heard the family crack of the window in the room. No doubt her eyes were threatening to turn white. 

“Chill, dude.” The male alpha laughed, though it sounded a little wobbly as if he really were afraid of Vanya. Good, he should be. “He’s probably a wishy-washy tampered omega anyway.”

The glass smashed and all of them, including Vanya, startled. She hadn’t meant for the whole window to smash—how were they supposed to explain that?

Neither one of them said a thing as they quietly left the room. Vanya was still seething, unable to keep her cool. Her fists were clenched and her other was almost crushing the wood of her violin. 

“I know this is a stupid question, but, are you okay?” Reyna had raised her hand as if she were about to place it on Vanya’s shoulders but she hesitated. Vanya kind of wished she hadn’t.

“No, it’s fine. I’m just sick of those three.”

During the rest of rehearsals, the alphas didn’t bother them once. They were sparing glances every once in a while and then whispers were exchanged, but Vanya hadn’t a run-in with them. Throughout the practise, her hands were clenched at the end of her violin and she played like it was the last thing on her mind—it was. All she could think of was Five and how vulnerable he was in that thirteen-year-old body. It didn’t matter how many times Five could blink, or the abilities being an assassin left him, he was still an omega surrounded by sick, twisted-alphas who would rather place their reputation on the line than save an omegas life. 

It wasn’t much different when she got home to her apartment. Her mind was on Five and Five only. Sometimes it drifted to Allison, but Vanya could visually see Allison looking after herself. Whereas Five was a ~~kid—~~

One minute she was in her apartment, carefully placing her violin down (before she crushed it) and the next she was taking a taxi towards the academy, relaying the conversation she had with those three alphas from earlier. She could still smell Five’s scent on her and now some of it was accumulated to those alphas. She couldn’t let that bother her, but she couldn’t help it; perhaps it was the alpha instincts taking over. 

Walking through the door was always like the time of her father’s funeral. Quiet, empty, no sign of life in this damn academy. She couldn’t understand how Luther, Klaus and Five put up with it. Then again, there was nowhere else they _could_ go. 

“Five?” she called. The echoing made her cringe as she made her way into the living room. Surprise, surprise, she found Klaus who was knocked out on the sofa. Beside him was half a bottle of whiskey. 

Sighing, she picked it up and drained the rest in the sink by the bar. It was something they often did and Klaus vowed to never become frustrated when this happened. And he never did. For a while, he would mope, but he would never complain. 

“Vanya?”

Klaus was awake, eyes blood-shot as if he’d been crying rather than the usual of being high. 

“Hey…” she said softly, coming to sit down beside him. “Are you okay?” her hand reached over and rubbed his shoulder and he leaned into the touch. 

“Just a … bad day. Five and I got into an argument.”

“Where is he?” 

“Assuming he’s in his room.”

They stayed there for a bit. No word was exchanged as Vanya allowed Klaus to rest his head on her shoulder. He let her go when she said she was going to see Five. 

She didn’t even have to open the door to know Five was upset; the burning wood was more intense, and when she opened the door, she saw him almost face down on his desk but instead of writing equations, he was marking dents into it with the tip of a compass, hands shaking and other fingers pulling at his hair. 

“Go away,” he ground out. 

Vanya ignored his request and sat down on the ends of his bed, waiting for him to snap—to do anything. 

“What’s wrong?” mumbled Five. He was twitching and Vanya knew he was trying to hold back from stimming too much. Despite Reginald no longer being here and the decades he spent in the apocalypse alone, he still held back. “I can tell you’re itching to ask me something. What is it?”

“I, uh…” She didn’t know how to word it; she wanted to scent him if it means she could forget about those three alphas. But she knew Five would either, lightly turn her down, or full-on threaten to stab her with the compass he was using. 

“Why do you smell like that?” said Five, finally turning around and facing her. His eyes were also a little red, but she knew she shouldn’t bring that up. 

“Like what?”

“Like another alpha?”

Oh, the alpha from earlier who nuzzled her by the neck. She must have tried to scent her simply so she could breathe in Five’s. 

“This … alpha…” She couldn’t just straight-up tell him that the alpha tried scenting her just so she could take Five’s. Not many alphas scent other alphas simply because they were too proud to. In the dark, alone, they would let their omega take the scent of another away. 

Five looked angry. She was shocked to see how dilated his pupils looked. As if he was taking in the nasty scent of the other alpha and his omega pheromones were reacting unkindly to it. He looked as if he were trying to fend off the instincts by the way he shook his head a little. 

“Why the hell would an alpha try to scent you?"

Vanya sighed. “Well, I don’t think she meant to. She could, uh, smell you … on me and they were … saying things ... about you.”

Five scoffed. “Alphas are disgusting.”

Vanya couldn’t help but laugh; she knew he wasn’t talking about all alphas. There was a moment of silence before Five mumbled a small “fuck it” and strode over and immediately attached himself to Vanya. She welcomed him, his tiny body fitting on the side of her lap as he pressed his nose to her scent glands, nuzzling and purring subconsciously. It was a shock, and Vanya’s alpha was drawing in her brother’s scent now. Her alpha was happy that it was the omega that took the disgusting scent away—the omega who was acting like a protective, overbearing alpha. 

“There’s a beta on you as well,” mumbled Five, his purring deteriorating for a moment. Vanya blushed and her brother laughed childishly. “That’s fine.”

Gently, Vanya let her hand fall to the back of five’s head when he stopped moving, still purring like a cat and relaxing into her scent. He wasn’t as heavy as a growing boy his age should be, but she let it go for now. 

“I think you should apologise to Klaus,” she said after a while. She was surprised Five was still awake. “He seemed really upset.”

“When I smell another alpha—” Five began moodily “—and I mean a very obviously _aggressive_ alpha, can you blame me for getting annoyed?”

Unfortunately, Vanya didn’t blame him. It seemed as if Klaus had been near some sort of alpha and Five had gotten a little upset and it must have resulted in an argument. If it wasn’t for the alcohol, then Vanya would have smelt the alpha on her beta brother. 

“I’m not apologising.”

Vanya rolled her eyes and knew that when the two were alone, Five would apologise in his own way.

“I should have been an alpha,” Five continued to grumble. 

“Nah,” Vanya let out a laugh, fingers soothing through his messy hair. “It’s better in that puny body of yours.”

That may have gotten her kicked out of the room, following a slammed door, but it was worth it. Worth the effort and worth getting those sick alphas from her mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have two more prompts in mind for this but it's quite hard to come up with some so if anyone has any prompts , feel free to place them ! ( i will mainly focus on five-centred fics as well but i'm willing to do other siblings :) )


End file.
